


New Things

by Gaeilgeoir



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Mother 3 Spoilers, Naked Cuddling, Porn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaeilgeoir/pseuds/Gaeilgeoir
Summary: Lucas tries new thing with Claus and Ness.





	1. A Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is my first 'thing' I write and it's horrible. And the title probably makes no sense. Yaaaaay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas learns from Claus

**-3 years ago-**

“Remember, don’t open the door to anyone, or anything!”

  
“Yeah, yeah, Mom, you tell us that every time you leave the house,” Claus called after Hinawa and Flint, who were leaving for a night out in the first time in a while.

  
“C’mon honey, the Yado Inn will be closed by the time you’re done!” Flint said.

  
“Oh! And no inviting anyone over, and look after Boney, and get ready to leave for Alec’s tomorrow!” she called out before the door was closed by the impatient 12 year old (yes I know they were 9 when the events of the game started but it would be weird writing this about 9 year olds).

  
“Bye bye bye bye bye," he called to them through the door as he then turned to Lucas who was sitting on their bed, reading a book.

  
“Hey Luuuuke,” he said, with a grin.

  
“What is it this time Claus?” Lucas said, putting his boom down. Claus only calls him ‘Luke’ when he wants something.

  
“Can you do me a favour?” Claus asked.

  
“Depends, what is it?”

  
“Can you open the drawer and pass me the magazine that is under my clothes?”

  
“Why."

  
“Cause”

  
“Cause what?”

  
“Cause I want to show you something."

  
“Show me what?”

  
“Just get the damn magazine already," Claus said impatiently.

  
“Ugh fiiiine." Lucas slid off the bed and trudged to the drawers. He opened the one with his and Claus’ clothes. He began rooting at the stack of Claus’ clothes until he felt something underneath it. “Aha!” he exclaimed while holding the magazine up above his head, without looking at the cover. Claus began to snicker as he told Lucas to look at the cover.

  
“What’s so funny?” Luke asked before looking at the magazine cover. “WHY IS THAT LADY NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES?!?!” he yelled.

  
Claus was now bursting out laughing at his brother's reaction to the porn magazine. After he stopped he simple said “It’s called porn, Fuel showed me it and gave this magazine to me!”

  
“Well it’s weird,” Lucas said while inspecting the cover more. “What is she doing with her boobs? And what is that in-between her legs?”

  
Claus sighed, “You have a lot to learn my friend…”  
“Then teach me!”

  
“What will you do if I teach you?” asked Claus, clearly looking for something.

  
“Whatever you want! I’ll let you sleep on the warm side of the bed when we’re in our granddad’s house! I’ll always be on first in chasing! I’ll be your slave for the next month!” Lucas pleaded.

  
“Make it 3 month as and it’s a deal.”

  
Lucas sighed, “Uggg fine. But tell me everything.”

  
“Okay, so first they’re not called ‘boobs', well they are but the pointy things on top are her tits! And in-between her legs is her vagina! It’s where boys put their dicks for sex!” he said proudly as if he should be proud for knowing all this at 12 years old.

  
“So wait…” Lucas began, “Her boobs are also called their tits? And instead of a penis she has a vagina? And what’s a dick?”

  
“A dick is another word for penis! Fuel says it instead and I think it sounds cooler! And yes, women have vaginas instead of dicks, but like I said, men would put their dicks inside a lady for sex, which is meant to feel really good.”

  
“Okay..” replied Lucas, clearly confused, “I still don’t get what she’s doing with her tits?”

  
“She’s masturbating! It’s when he plays with herself until she can’t anymore, we can do it too, but with our dicks! Look I’ll show you! Pass the magazine please,” he said as he sat on the edge of the bed. He patted the spot beside him, signalling Lucas to sit beside him. As Lucas sat down Claus frantically turned the pages until he landed on a page with a particularly muscular guy fucking a woman lying on a bed.

  
“This is the page Fuel showed me when he showed me how to cum!” Claus said with a smile.

  
“Cum?”

  
“I’ll just show you, but first thing is, take of your shorts.”

  
“Wait, what?”

  
“Trust me Lucas, this is necessary, now do it!” Claus demanded, as he began to unbutton his shorts and dropped them to the floor, revealing the tent that was hidden in his pants. He waited for the blonde kid to also drop his shorts, which revealed only a slight bulge.

  
“Now Luke, I want you to look at the picture, until you feel something in your dick.”

  
“Feel what? Will it hurt?”

  
“Of course not! You need to do this if you want to cum, and its worth it!”

  
Lucas began to scan the image. He started with the tits, how they were being massaged by the man. Nothing. Then he look at what the man was doing. His toned body, how he was grasping the woman, and what his dick was doing, how it was inserted into the woman’s vagina. This clearly did something for Lucas, as when he looked down he discovered that a tent had formed in his pants.

  
“What’s wrong with my dick Claus? And why is yours doing the same!?” Lucas started, however, this was ignored by the Claus who was ready to start.

  
“Now we can start,” Claus said, ignoring his concerned twin, “Now, take your pants off Luke.”

  
Without warning, the ginger one pulled his pants down, revealing his twitching erection. All Lucas could do was stare as Claus let out a little moan, after letting out his manhood. “You’re turn Luke..” He said seductively (well, as seductively as he could do for a twelve year old), and tugged on Lucas' pants. After the shock, Lucas finally gave in and pulled down his pants, showing his erection to his brother.

  
After Claus had a look at Luke's he blurted out, “HA I’m bigger than you,” mocking the fact the blonde was smaller than Jim by shaft an inch, “Aaand you also have less hair then me there!”

  
Lucas look at his penis, then at Claus’. Claus was right, he was bigger than Lucas and had more pubes, but not much more. “Is that a bad thing?” the innocent Lucas asked.

  
“Yeah!! Size matters!” Claus said, causing him to be thumped by his brother.

  
“Owww, do you want me to show you how to cum or not.”

  
“…Yes."

  
“Well if you want me to, DON’T HIT ME!”

  
“What if you’re being annoying,” Lucas said mockingly.

  
“Not even when I’m being annoying, which I NEVER am by the way.”

  
“Suuuuure.”

  
“Look, do you want me to teach you or not?”

  
“I do..”

  
“Good, then follow my lead and shut up!” Claus demanded, as he brought his hand to his 4 and a half inch erection. He began to massage it with his hand, pushing the magazine to the ground with the other.   
Lucas looked at the hand movements. Up, and down up, and down, with the occasional pause after going all the way down. He looked at his own manhood and began pumping it with his hand, causing it to twitch. He pulled it down, exposing the head to air for the first time, making him let out a little moan.

  
This got Claus to look over at him and smile, “That always happens first time, but you get use to it.” He said, getting back to work. He wasn’t caring about what Lucas was doing now, all he was focused on was the magazine and it’s contents. He had to pleasure himself first before helping his brother out.

  
This obviously left Lucas in a predicament. He had no idea what to do. All he could do was look at what Claus was doing, but then he couldn’t look at the magazine, but if he looked at the magazine, he wouldn’t know what to do.

  
He decided to look at his brother, how he rubbed his shaft. Lucas decided to try that. Up and down, up and down. It began to feel.. good. As he continued, he saw Claus get faster so he decided to mimic his twin. Faster, and faster, and faster. His hand hitting against the few blonde pubes he had every time he went down, which began to tickle him a bit.

  
He looked back at Claus, who had his head back and eyes closed now. “Luke… You… Might.. Want.. To… Move.. Away… Now…”

  
“Whaa-," the warning was too late. Claus began to moan as he came. He spewed his seed everywhere – on the bed, on himself and on Lucas' hand he was using to cover himself, instead of waking.

  
Claus fell backwards onto the bed, panting. He played there still for a minute until looking up at Lucas who was awestruck at what just happened.  
“What was THAT." Lucas exclaimed.

  
“That’s what happens when you come. It feels.. amazing,” Claus started before noticing that Lucas hadn’t finished yet. “You know what Luke? I’m gonna do to you what Fuel did to me to make me cum for the first time,” the ginger said as me rolled off the bed and onto the ground in front of Lucas. “This.. feels even better than with your hand,” he said as he kneeled down in front of the others legs.

  
Lucas shivered at the cold touch of Claus’ hand, which separated his legs, revealing an easy access route for Claus to Lucas' member. The ginger one got closer to the erection and gave it a small lick along the shaft. Lucas clenched the blanket on the bed in response to this new sensation. Claus moved closer and began to lick the head, causing tiny groans to escape the blonde one.

  
Claus looked up at the other, who had his head flung back and was basically pulling the blanket off the bed. He knew Lucas was close to finishing, so he decided to go all out. He put is mouth halfway down Lucas’ shaft and began to suck. He moved his lips up and down the shaft, but never going all the way down and occasionally when he got up to the head, he swirled his tongue around it, then went back down.

  
Lucas wasn’t ready for this sudden change of pace, as he let out a loud moan before getting ‘use’ to this feeling. Occasionally Claus did scrape his teeth against the shaft, but the slight pain was worth it.

  
Lucas had never felt as much pleasure before as he did at that moment. It was too much for him. He felt like he was going to explode with all of it. Like an instinct, he slowly began raising and lowering his hips until he couldn’t hold back, letting out louder and louder moans of pleasure, until he filled the twin’s mouth with cum.

  
“Aaaaah! You didn’t warn me!” scolded the ginger twin.

  
“Well my moans should’ve been enough warning,”

  
“Well they weren’t. Anyways, how was it?”

  
“Really good” the blonde said, putting his shorts back on. “How’d it taste?”

  
“Sweet.”

  
“That’s cause I’m sooo sweet.”

  
“Oh shut up Luke.” Claus said, weakly pushing Lucas.

  
“How often do you do that.. you know..”

  
“..Cum?”

  
“Yeah, cum.”

  
“Everyday since last week when Fuel showed me."  
“When?”

  
“Every time I’m home alone or in the bathroom for a while!”

  
“Huh..” Lucas thought for a moment before having an idea. “Can I do what you did to me just there?”

  
“Sure, but maybe tomorrow in Alec's if we’re alone, I need time to recharge.”

  
“Ugh fiiine.”

  
“I promise, Luke, and we can do that as much as we like, providing no one else is there!” Claus said with a wide grin on his face.

  
“Not only in Alec’s, but when we get home too, right?”

  
“Obviously.”

  
“Good, can I borrow the magazine as well?”

  
“Sure, if I said no you’d probably steal it anyways.”

  
“Yeah.. you’re right..”

  
“I’m always right.”

  
“Shut up!”

  
“Nu-uh!"

  
“Uh-huh!”

  
“Nu-uh!”

  
“Uh-huh!”

  
As you can probably tell, this went on for a while.

  
**~**

  
After twins eventually moved on from that ‘argument’, Claus was getting ready to go to Alec's while Lucas was flocking through the magazine, looking for more things he could do with Claus and what he liked in the magazine. He did find it weird that he was focusing on the man on man things but thought it was normal.

  
He actually stunned on a picture of a man on all 4s, with another man standing behind him, his dick being covered by the other man’s ass.

  
“Emmm, Claus?”

  
“What Lucas?”

“Can we try this out at one point?” he asked, showing Claus the scene he found.

  
One look at the scene and Claus knew exactly what it was. “No Lucas, we can never do that.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Because, it’s gay and I’m not gay.”

  
“Ok, but what is gay?”

  
Claus sighed, “I forgot you know nothing about this stuff.” Lucas’ face dropped “It’s when two men have sex, but what we did wasn’t gay, normally it would be, but since I was teaching you it wasn’t.”

  
“But you said we could do all of that as much as we want!”

  
“Yeah, I did say that, but did I say we could do this?” he said, pointing at the magazine. “And plus, we need to love each other to do that, and we’re brothers, so we cant love each other like that.”

  
“Ok… fine.. I guess..”

  
“You might find someone else to do it with, but never with me. Capiche?”

  
“I understa-," Lucas started, being interrupted by scratching at the door.

  
“Emmm Claus?” the blonde looked nervously at his twin.

  
“What Lucas?”

  
“I think we left Boney outside for the past hour..”  
“Oh god..” Claus said as he trudged over to the door and opened it. The dog instantly ran inside, looking for food.

  
“Woof woof woof (How could you let a poor dog like me stay outside for so long? I’m staving!),” barked the dog, as he clawed at Claus' legs.

  
“Lucas, get him food, QUICK.


	2. More than a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nescas is better than LuClaus and Lucas is too adorable for me accept I can't write for shit yaaay

It’s only been a month since Lucas and his dad moved into Onett. Only one month.. since the Dark Dragon incident.

The Dark Dragon decided to move the members of Tazmily Village to a different time, a time before the world was destroyed. The Dragon decided to bring them to a peaceful time, the time 200X, the most peaceful time there was. It was just after Ness' adventure to destroy the pure embodiment of evil – Giygas.

Porky was also not in this time. It was after he time-travelled away to help Giygas, then to Lucas' time to cause havoc. However, Porky is still stuck in his _absolutely safe capsule_ , in Lucas' time, at the bottom of the ocean, since when the Dark Dragon awakened, the Nowhere Islands were destroyed.

There was one thing the Dark Dragon couldn’t do: bring back the dead. This meant both Hinawa and Claus are still gone, and Lucas was on his own, with Flint.

Each family who lived in the Nowhere Islands went to different parts of Eagleland. They decided it would be better to forget about what happened and move on. The Dark Dragon found a new resting place, in a different part of the ocean, which means ALL of the magypsies are back, even the remains of Fassad, or Locria.

  
**~**

  
_Knock knock knock_

Lucas ran to the door, expecting his new best friend to be on the other side. Opening the door, he saw that he was right.

“Luuuuke!”

“Neeeeess!”

“Luuuuuke!”

“Neeeeeeeessss!”

This obviously went on for too long.

“Sooo, can I come in then?”

“Yeah!”

“Cool.”

Lucas didn’t know how this friendship started. He knew that Ness was forced to greet his new neighbours, but he didn’t know _how_ they bonded. Maybe it was cause they both used PSI? Or maybe it was how much Ness reminded him of Claus..

Well anyways, Ness was over for the weekend, since his Mom and sister were going out for a ‘Girls Holiday', while Ness was left to have a sleepover with his best friend, Lucas.

The last couple of hours went by quickly, all they did was play videogames on their ds’ they had, since there was no T.V in Lucas' house, since Flint doesn’t want the ‘ _Happy-happy boxes_ ’ in his life.

As their ' _Mario Kart Ds'_ local multiplayer game came to an end, Ness won out over Lucas, causing a small celebration from the black haired boy.

“Hah! God am I glad that you’re my neighbour instead of the kid who lived here before!”

“Why’s that?”

“Cause he was a sore loser!” Ness said mockingly, “plus, he kinda looked like a pig!”

“Really? Cause I also knew a boy who looked like a pig, except he was old, and in a spider-mech thing, but he did use cheap tactics when I was against him!”

“That’s weird cause the kid who lived here was corrupted by Giygas and then he needed a ‘spider-mech thing’ to walk.. By any chance, was the old man’s name Pokey or Porkey or whatever he calls himself now..”

“I think so.. I’ve been trying to forget that whole ordeal though.. It was.. too much.” Lucas said with his eyes watering.

“I get that.. The whole Giygas thing was pretty messed up as well, bit definitely not as messed up as yours, I mean, fighting you’re brother? You’re Mother dying? Having to rebuild the world?! I still can’t believe any of it!”

“I-I-I know.” The tears were getting through. Wasn’t long before they began streaming down his face.

“Luke?” Ness said, placing his hand on his friends shoulder. “You _ok_?”

“What does it look like!” he said through the tears.

Ness did what was right. He moved up closer to his friend in need and hugged him.

“It’s just.. how could my life change like that? I mean, my Mom died! Then the next day my brother went missing, only for _him_  to show up three years later, being mind-controlled by him!” he paused for a moment, embracing his friend, “I can’t thank you enough for being here. You’re too good to me, Ness.”

“It’s nothing Luke, really. I should be thanking you for being there for me, after Paula broke up with me. I know I was a handful, and I probably still am with my humour.” Ness stopped the hug and stared at Lucas in the eyes now. “I’m worse than you, in every way.”

“It’s not nothing Ness, I’m 100 times worse then you ever can be, in every way! You have to put up with _this_! You have to put up with _me_ , which is much worse than you, no matter what.” Lucas broke their eye-contact to look down. “Ness.. thanks for every-"

Lucas was cut off by something he was never expecting, a kiss. He never thought about Ness in that way before, he never thought that he would be his first kiss, but now.. Now all he wanted was Ness. He never wanted this kiss to end, he never wanted Ness to leave.

Ness, on the other hand was also flustered. He didn’t know what had gotten into him. It just felt.. _right_. He did think the blonde was adorable, with his innocence and the weaker PSI move he has. He could also tell this was Lucas' first proper kiss. It was sloppy on his end, but still worth it. His best friend could be more than just, well, his best friend! He too, never wanted this too end, but he had to eventually. He pulled away and opened his eyes to see the that Lucas had turned as red as his t-shirt!

“N-n-n-n-ness?” was all the blonde could say.

“Yeah Luke?” Ness said, cheekily.

“Don’t do that when you just kissed me!” Lucas semi-yelled, giving Ness a small push.

“What Luke? It just felt right! And young might want to not push your boyfriend!”

“Ooooh you’re my boyfriend now, are you?” Lucas said mockingly, “What makes you think I’m going to accept that offer?”

“Well let me see the list,” Ness began, “So reason 1) you attempted to kiss back, which you need to work on.”

“Well there wasn’t a lot of people that would talk to me in the last three years! Everyone thought I’d him them out, plus I wasn’t interested in them anyways.”

“If you say so,” Ness replied with sarcastically, “Reason 2) You’re as red as your t-shirt!”

“Fair."

“And the final reason) look at your pants!” Ness said, with a little giggle.

“Whaa?”

Lucas looked down to see the brand new tent in his shorts, clearly visible. Crossing his legs he said “Well look at your tent! You seemed to enjoy that too!”

“Nuh-uh!" Ness started with, however, he knew Lucas was right. That kiss, no matter how sloppy it was, it did more for him than any kiss he had with Paula.

“Well Ness, you may deny it, but you do have to deal with it, and I do too!” Lucas said, moving closer to Ness.

“Didn’t think we’d be moving this fast, Lucas!”

“Shhhhh,” Lucas shushed the black-haired boy, “By the way, I’d prefer if you called me 'Luke.'”

“Why’s that now _Luuuke_.” Ness said in his typical mocking tone, “I thought since this was becoming more serious I might call you by you’re real name.”

“Well if you have noticed you’re the only person that calls me 'Luke' and that can.. Claus used to when he wanted something but since he’s gone now, I’d like for you to continue calling me that, I his memory.”

“Even though I never met him?” Ness said in his tone.

“Oh shut up you!” Lucas pushed Ness away, once again.

“Hey! Do you not want to quote on quote _deal with it_?” he said pointing at his package.

“Well if you insist..” Lucas said, with a grin.

He sat beside Ness on the couch, and leaned in for another kiss. Ness leaned in too and put his hand on Lucas' thigh, causing Lucas to flinch at this contact, but continued on, moving himself so he was sitting on Ness' lap now. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. It only felt like yesterday that he met Ness for the first time.

After a while, Lucas broke the kiss to get started. He stood up in front of Ness and pulled down his shorts, revealing his bulge, and took off his t-shirt, throwing them aside. “Your turn,” he said, sitting down beside his new boyfriend and tugged at his shorts.

“Geez Luke, a bit of patience, _please_.” Ness said, pulling down his shorts and also taking his t-shirt off. He threw them to where Lucas clothes were, “Now we can start..”

“WAIT!” Lucas said, realising that they were still in the sitting room of the house. “If we want to do this, we at least have to do it in a room that’s more private!”

“Fiine.” Said the pouting Ness. Lucas took the others hand and brought him up to his room. When they got there, he locked his door just in case Flint got home early and decided to be nosey. He turned around to see the pudgy boy, lying on his bed, massaging himself through his underwear, the outline of his penis clearly visible.

“Good view, is it?” teased Ness.

“Yeah.. but I now an angle that would make the view better..” Lucas replied with, walking to his bed. He kneeled down in front of the bed and motioned to Ness to sit on the edge of it. Ness obliged, as he scooched in front of the blonde. After he repositioned, Lucas began to rub Ness’ thigh, making Ness let out a little moan.

“That excited already, are you?”

“Yeah well I’ve been looking forward to this, okay?”

“And you’re not gonna want this to end,” Lucas said, leading his hands up to the elastic on Ness' underwear. He tugged at it, until they fell to the ground, revealing Ness' member, twitching with suspense.

‘I’ve been waiting to do this for the last 3 years,’ he thought to himself while examining his friend.

“Are you gonna suck it or admire it?” Ness joked, showing his impatient side. This caused Lucas to get a move on, giving his friends dick a kiss on the head, making Ness release another small moan. Lucas kept going though, moving from small kisses to licks, as he began to play with the head with his tongue. At this point, Lucas took his own member out of his pants and started rubbing it. Then he took the head into his mouth, causing Ness to let out another moan. Lucas then bobbed his head downwards, then back up. He repeated this motion multiple times at a slow pace while he swirled his tongue around it while inside his mouth, which only made Ness moans more.

Then he took his friend’s cock out of his mouth, leaving it to twitch, while he began to lick the shaft, trying to make this experience longer. Ness, on the other hand, was basically pulling the blanket of the bed with how much he was pulling at it.

He then had an idea. “Hey Luke,” he began, “you look left out down there..”

“Watcha getting at, Ness?”

“Oh you'll see,” the black-haired boy said, patting a space on Lucas' bed, wanting the blonde to join him. Lucas jumped up onto the bed, only to be pushed onto his back by Ness. “ I know a way we can suck each other at the same time,” the grinning Ness said, reposition himself so he was facing Lucas' manhood.

Before the blonde had a chance to react, Ness had taken his friends dick into his mouth, without warning. This caused Lucas to let out a cute moan, before realising what he had to do. The answer was staring at him, literally. He reached up to his friends dick, then took it into his mouth.

The pair of psionic boys were sucking each other off, but not very well. Ness had clearly never done this before, and even though Lucas was preparing to do this for Claus whenever he came back home, they were both bad at it. Despite that, they were both loving it. Even though they both had their mouths full, they were still both letting out the occasional moan when they could.

Ness wasn't too bad at this for a first timer, but, he clearly couldn’t do this too well. However, his sloppy use of his tongue and his cold teeth that occasionally scraped against Lucas' shaft only made Lucas enjoy it more, for some reason. Maybe it was just the thought of this happening, or maybe it was the fact that he was sucking off Ness at the same time, but whatever it was, Lucas didn't want it to stop. Lucas was trying some fancier techniques on Ness though. Occasionally, he'd take Ness' penis out of his mouth and either like the shaft, kiss it or just rub it.  
  
These ‘fancier techniques' were working for Ness though, as he drew closer to climax. Lucas could tell this as well, with every passing second, Ness grew louder and louder, his cock pulsating more and more in Lucas' mouth, until he let out one final moan after taking Lucas' erection out of his mouth. The black-haired boy filled Lucas' mouth with his seed, however, this was unexpected for Lucas, as when Ness came, Lucas couldn’t swallow it all, coughing some back up.

“Jeez Ness, you could warn me next time!” Lucas said to his exhausted boyfriend, who was heavily panting. He wasn’t even able to respond, he was too out of breath after the amount of pleasure he just felt. “By the way Ness, I haven't finished yet.” Lucas said, looking over at the exhausted Ness.

“Yeah.. just.. one sec.. Luke..” Ness said, in-between breathes. However, Lucas wasn’t taking this as an answer, after all the work he just did to pleasure his boyfriend. Lucas got up and sat on Ness. He leaned over the other and said, “ You don’t want me unhappy, do you?” before giving Ness a small kiss on the lips.

“Fiiiine,” Ness said, pushing Lucas down, leaving the blonde in a favourable position for Ness. He leaned over the blonde's erection and gave it a little kiss on the head, before attempting to take as much as he can into his mouth, causing Lucas to grasp at the bed sheets. He got just more than half way down the shaft before he gagged a little, but it was worth it. Being able to make Lucas clench the bed sheets like he did made Ness want to try to take more of it into his mouth, see how far he could go. He went down again, slower. He got the same volume into his mouth without gagging, but he wasn’t able to take any more in, so instead of taking it back out, he decided to keep it in his mouth. He started to slowly move his mouth up an inch, then back down again. Next he went up more, then back down to were he started. He did this again, and again, and again, slowly picking up the pace every time he did a full rotation from head to more than half way down.

Eventually, he was able to take two thirds of Lucas' member into his mouth, doing wonders for Lucas. He was exhausted after the amount of effort he put into pleasing Ness, and this was his reward, being treated by his boyfriend. Lucas hadn’t moaned this much in his life, and deciding not to warn Ness, he finished. Ness' mouth was filled with the sweet substance, causing Ness to gag.

“LUCAS!” he yelled after catching his breath, “YOU DIDN’T WARN ME!”

“I know,” the blonde responded with, “just like you!”

“Well next time you should.”

“Next time you should warn me as well!”

“What is I don’t want to?”

“Then this might not happen again,” Lucas threatened.

“Ok, ok, ok, I'll warn you _tonight_ ,” Ness teased.

“Ooooh so we're doing this again?”

“Obviously! It was great, and I cant wait to go further.” Ness said before giving Lucas a kiss.

“I cant wait either.” Lucas replied with, breaking the kiss, before restarting it, passionately.

After this, the two cleaned up after themselves and headed back downstairs and resumed the sleepover like nothing else happened. Neither of them could wait until what they would to tonight


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness punishes Lucas for spying on him.

“So Luke..” Ness said, patiently. It was 11 o'clock and Flint still wasn’t home yet. The boys have been patiently waiting for the events that will go down tonight, and they were tired of waiting. “Should we do _it_ now..?”

“Flint could be home any minute though! And we don’t want him walking in when we're having sex!’ Lucas said.

“You said that for the past 2 hours!” Ness was clearly annoyed that he had to wait so long for this, “Can't we just do _it_ already? He won't be another half an hour, at least!”

“No no no no, he'll come in soon, I bet.” The hopeful Lucas said. “He's never late home from work!”

“Well he clearly is!” Ness was getting really impatient now. Lucas had denied all of Ness' previous advances. He seemed really tense. Maybe it was the fact that he was in a committed relationship now, or maybe he was overwhelmed? Or maybe.. maybe he wanted to get his dad's approval first. The two were really close, since it was just them and Alec for 3 years, after all the previous events that happened on the Islands. It must be that.

“Hey Luke..?”

“Yes Ness?”

“You seemed.. preoccupied with something.. you okay or?”

“No no, I'm fine.. I just want to ask my dad something when he gets home.”

 _‘Aha! I knew it!’_ Ness thought to himself, but he understood where Lucas was coming from, how he worried about what Flint would think about of all this. However, waiting for his Dad to come home to tell him the news, to tell him about Ness and his new found interest, holding him back from exploring this curiosity mire dumbfounded Ness. He had to think of a plan to get Lucas over this, maybe, just maybe, if he got Lucas aroused, maybe he could get Lucas to have sex with him!

Ness was now trying to hatch a plan. He knew what he wanted to do, _but how_? Maybe a kiss? No, Lucas wouldn’t allow another long one, he might deny it since ‘Flint could come home at any moment’. Maybe he could use his body to arouse Lucas? No, it’s a dumb idea, he didn’t even tried to think how that situation would work out. Maybe he could arouse Lucas by stimulating his sense? Rub his thigh? Show him something? Nah, Lucas was too busy curled up in a ball for that..

The only idea that could somehow work was using his body, despite the instant denial. But not in this situation, it would be too awkward. Ness was meant to have a shower, eventually, so what if he used that to his advantage?

“Hey Luke, do mind if I have that shower I’m meant to have now?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure..” Lucas replied with, bleakly. This wasn’t the response Ness wanted.

“You know Luke.. we could have this shower, together?” Ness offered, hopefully.

Lucas paused for a moment, almost as if he was considering it. “I'm going to have to pass on that offer.. Maybe another time?”

_‘Damn, his hesitation almost made me think that worked!’_

“That’s fine Lucas, another time.. promise?”

“I promise.”

“I'll look forward to it.” Ness said, before giving his partner a coy kiss, before leaving to the bathroom.

‘ _Hopefully this will work,’_ Ness thought to himself before entering the bathroom. His plan was simple: get hard and call Lucas in to how him for towels, then, surprise him! This plan could easily backfire, but, there’s a small chance it might. And Ness couldn't get out of the shower plan now, he already told Lucas he was having a shower, so he can't go back now.

First step of the plan: hide the towels. There was only one towel out, a red one. Ness took it and hid it in one of the cabinets in the bathroom, coincidently the one with all the other towels.

Next step: get hard. This step was simple. All Ness had to do was, well, get aroused. He began to take all of his clothes off, first his trademark hat, then his blue and yellow t-shirt, then his shorts. Next was his pants. He grabbed the elastic and dropped them to the ground, kicking them off his feet. He then put all his clothes into a pile in the corner of the room, except for his hat, which he put back on his head after seeing the disaster his hair was in the mirror above the sink.

Now it was time to get hard. Ness sat down on the closed toilet seat and got to work. He thought of earlier that day- his first time giving, and receiving a blowjob. He thought of Lucas’ dick, his ass, his adorable face. The glances he got at Lucas' ass made him excited, hyping the hopeful outcome of this scheme more. He began to think of different aspects of Lucas, helping to boost his arousal.

As Ness grew to his full size, he heard footsteps going up the stairs. He stopped for a second, and listened. The footsteps got louder and louder, until they stopped close to the door. _‘It couldn’t be.. Lucas?_ But I thought he wasn’t in the mood for any of this' Ness thought to himself. He waited for a knock on the door, for Lucas to speak up and ask a question, but no. Silence. _‘Could he be.. watching me through the keyhole?’_

So, Ness decided to tease the blonde. He stood up from the toilet seat and walked into the sightline of the keyhole, and restarted his motions. He thought he heard a little gasp coming from the door. Ness let out a little smirk, and continued to masturbate. Me began to walk around the bathroom, trying to show Lucas multiple angles of his manhood. He did hear fidgeting coming from the door, but it seemed to settle down after a bit.

Ness decided to stick to his original plan though, and began to frantically look around for the towel he hid. He began to pace up and down the bathroom, with one hand still on his erection to keep it alive.

“Shit..” he said under his breath, as he began to walk to the door. He walked at a slower pace, to give Lucas time to get off his knees and scramble to a different room, but he heard no noise. He went ahead anyway and opened the door, revealing a panting Lucas, lying on the floor, masturbating. This wasn’t what Ness was expecting, but it definitely kept his erection alive! He just stood there and watched for a couple of seconds, before realising how he could take advantage of this situation.

“Soo Luke..” Ness began, softly. However, Lucas was too focused on imagining Ness' naked body to look up at said naked body. Ness decided to cough loudly to awaken Lucas from his imagination. Lucas opened one of his eyes, still panting, then closed it again. He did slow down his pace though, but after a couple of seconds he realised what he saw.

“Wait, Ness, it’s not what it looks like!” Lucas exclaimed, completely stopping and sitting up now.

“Soo Luke,” Ness said again, but with Lucas' attention this time. “Looks like someone couldn't contain himself. What made you want to join, or well, spectate my shower?”

“Well I-"

“Cause when I asked earlier, you didn’t seem interested.” Ness interrupted, taking advantage of the situation. “Although, I don't know what's worse, you watching me without my _permission_ , or that you didn't notice me standing in front of you, or that you didn't ask to join late, or the fact that there were no towels left out for my shower!”

“Well when I wa-"

“Don’t interrupt me,” Ness said, interrupting Lucas. “You know, I should punish you for this. Maybe I should..” Ness trailed off into his thoughts, before snapping back to reality.

“Lucas, get up.” Ness demanded. As the blonde got up Ness took a hold of his t-shirt and brought him into Lucas' bedroom. Ness pushed Lucas onto his bed, and whispered into his ear, “I'm going to make you beg for me, Lucas.”, before passionately kissing his still speechless boyfriend. During this kiss, Ness began tugging on Lucas' clothes. He managed to take off Lucas' shorts and pants without breaking the kiss, however, the kiss was finally broken when Ness pulled Lucas' t-shirt over his head.

Ness adjusted his baseball cap, which he was still wearing, before adjusting his position so his crotch was in Lucas' face. “Do your job until I tell you to stop,” he said before Lucas engaged his erection, beginning with a small kiss on the head before taking the head into his mouth, making Ness let out a little moan. Lucas began to move his lips up and down the shaft now, occasionally swirling his tongue around the head. Ness began to run his hands through Lucas' hair, grasping at it every now and then when the pleasure was becoming too much. He got carried away by this, before remembering his original intention – to fuck Lucas.

“Okay Lucas.. that’s enough" he said in a calming voice while gently pulling his friend's head away. “Now.. turn around.”

Lucas sat up and faced the wall that was behind him, “Okay.. but wha-"

“Shhhh,” Ness shushed Lucas from behind, who didn't realise that what he had wanted to do for 3 years was about to happen, but not in the way he intended.

Ness then pushed Lucas onto his hands and knees, giving him a good look at Lucas' ass. He separated Lucas' legs more, revealing his entrance. Lucas looked back at Ness, fear in his eyes as he realised what Ness was about to do. Ness nudged closer to Lucas, aligning himself with Lucas entrance.

Making eye-contact one last time, Lucas whispered “Do it,” before Ness thrusted into him. Lucas let out a little yelp as his virginity was taken away. Ness began to pull out until only his head was in Lucas, then he thrusted back in, not quite his full length, but enough to make Lucas wince.

Ness began to find a rhythm in his thrusts. He grunted at every thrust, making him reach new heights of pleasure. His rate was slow, but it was still enough for him. He feared what he'd feel if he quickened his pace, however, he desired it. He wanted to go deeper into Lucas, he wanted to pleasure the other boy, who had some small tears in his eyes.

At first, it hurt Lucas, but he did get use to it. With every thrust, the pleasure overtook the pain. Every thrust made Lucas clench the duvet more than the last, and when Ness quickened his pace, it made Lucas moan louder. Eventually, his left arm began to give out, causing Lucas to fall onto his elbows, but this didn't stop the pleasure filled Ness. He only had to adjust his position slightly before he could get back to his pace.

Lucas was burying his face into his left forearm, trying to conceal the moans. Lucas had never felt so much pleasure before, and it only increased with every thrust. The only thing keeping Lucas bound to reality was Ness’ hard grasp on his thighs, which only added to his pleasure. Lucas then brought his left hand to his own hardened cock and began to message it. As he did, he focused on the pleasure, over the small amount of pain that was left whilst he envisioned what this scene looked like from behind.

Ness' pace quickened more, as his moans grew louder, on the other hand, Lucas was growing closer and closer to climax. Lucas had to stop massaging himself so he could use his left arm to steady himself before adjusting to the new pace, however, this wasn't long lived, as Ness began to slow down, signalling he was close. Lucas didn't want this though, and the sudden lack of pace angered him. “Faster", he said: the first ‘sentence’ he said to Ness for a while. This made Ness pick up the pace, a small bit. He wanted to please his boyfriend as much as he could.

After a small bit, Ness began to moan the loudest he had yet. Before he came, he yelled out the blondes name, before giving him one final thrust. This set off a chain reaction, as seconds after Ness yelled Lucas' name, Lucas yelled Ness' name, signifying he too had also finished. Lucas' cock twitched before releasing all over the boy's bed.

With all that done, Ness pulled out and flopped onto the bed beside Lucas, then Lucas collapsed as well. The two just lied there, side by side, still naked. Ness then turned to the other, who was half asleep and asked,

“Can we just stay here, and go to sleep?” Ness asked the other.

“Sure Nessiee.” Lucas said, cuddling up to the other. Ness then kissed Lucas on the forehead, cuddling up to the other as well.

“Wait, if we're gonna do this, then can we at least get under the cover?” Ness asked.

“..Sure,” Lucas replied as he mustered enough energy to move under the covers, and up beside the other.

“Night Luke..”

“Night Nessie..”

 _‘How'd I land myself with this nickname?_ ’ Ness wonder before wrapping his arm around the other.


End file.
